Resident Evil - Sacrifices
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: After discovering that Albert Wesker is alive, Chris Redfield must make the horrifying journey to track him down, in order to recover his missing partner Jill Valentine. However, along the way, Chris comes across two very young children who may hold the key to Jill's location. Who are these girls? How do thy know Jill? Will Chris find Jill in time? Read along and find out...
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Resident Evil, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the two oc characters which will play a huge part in Chris's character and personality. Also a bit of Chris's backround will be in here as well.

Chapter 1 - The Uro Experiment

**Date : 9/27/2014**

Throughout the giant room it was completly dark, so it became a shock of fear when a surge of bright light was turned on, and the two young subjects had to blink their eyes several times against the intesity. They glanced up at the large window overhead, and soon they could see a man wearing dark clothes, with sleeked back dark blonde hair and dark glasses over his eyes staring down at them. "Morning girls, I hope you slept well because you have a long day ahead of you." he said with a slight smirk. The eldest girl frowned in anger. She hated that smirk, it was the same smirk he gave them each and every day that he put them through horrible searing pain. The younger girl cowered in fear behind her sister, with a look of fear in her hazel-green eyes. "Where's mommy?" The eldest girl asked with a demanding tone. The man's smirk changed quickly to a frown, and a second later, the room surged and hummed loudly, with a high pitched wistle-type noise, which caused the girls to fall to the ground in a fetel position, and scream out in pain with their hands over their ears. "STOP IT!" The eldest cried out, although the noise drowned out her cry, and she screamed louder. She focused more on her younger sister, who was not only screaming but was now crying so bad that she began to get sick.

When the room stopped surging and humming, and the noise dissapered, the man glanced down at them again and said, "Never demand anything from me like that again." He said coldly. "Learn to treat us with respect, or this pain will continue on until you get it right, are we clear Allie?" She nodded, and glanced over at her younger sister, who had now gone pale, and her hazel-green eyes were now staring to look a little glassy and lifeless. "You okay Miya?" she asked, as she pulled her frail sister into a cradled hug. The younger girl nodded slowly, as the girls looked up and saw that the man was now gone, and the window had gone dark. "Awwe Miya scawed." The younger girl whispered terrified. Allie nodded slowly, and knew that she and her sister had to do whatever it took for them to get out. They knew only two things at that moment, find their mommy, and to escape from the horrible place they had only known since their entire lives began. Allie glanced over at her sister, who seemed to be growing weaker by the minute. "Miya, We're going to find mommy, and we're getting out of here tonight." She said with a hopeful look in her bright blue eyes. Miya smiled, and hugged her sister. "Awwe have pan?" She asked, as Allie nodded. "Yes, I have a plan."

That night the girls put Allie's Plan into action, and when the man, known as Albert Wesker opened up the door to the room, followed by two other men dressed in white scrubs like they were made in a hospital, and carrying vials of long needles. "Come now girls, it's time to run more tests." Wesker said slowly. Allie's blue eyes narrowed, and just as one of the white scrubbed men made a grab for her, she rolled out of the way, and grabbed Miya's hand at the same time, and the two girls started running. Wesker groaned annoyed, and looked at the two men. "Don't just stand there you asses! Get them!" He ordered. The two men nodded, and immediatly began chasing the girls. Allie and Miya dashed down the nearest hallway, while trying not to stop and catch their breath and trying to find their mommy. Suddenly a bright red light surged throughout the entire facility, which caused the girls to cringe in pain. "Whewe mommy?" Miya cried out over the noise to her sister. "She's gotta be here somewhere," Allie said back to her sister, but before she could respond again, she heard footsteps approching behind them very fast. "We have to get out here now Miya, We'll come back for mommy later." Miya's hazel-green eyes welled up with tears, and she began to cry. Allie soothed her sister, as the two young girls made their way as fast as they could out of the hallway, and down the corider. The girls knew they had to get out. Fast. 

(PAGE BREAK)

**September 28th 2014**

{Chris's POV}

"We're almost ready to land now." I awoke to the sound of my partner Piers' voice and slowly blinked my eyes a few times before I realised where I was. "How long was I out for?" I asked with a yawn. "Not for more then a couple of hours or so." Piers said as he turned his attention toward a large map. "According to the corredinets, we should be able to see Jill's location and know exactly where she is." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly stood up stretching. I could feel the plane gently rocking back and forth through the air as we swiftly guided along the icy silvery-white clouds. I took a quick glance out the side view window and could bearly make out the side of the wing of the plane since it was too cloudy and the window had become fogged up with a thick sheet of ice. "We're approching the Arklay Mountains now." Piers said slowly as his eyes still remained focused on the map. "Any sign of Jill?" I asked as I got my weapons ready and began loading up my gear. "Not yet," Piers replied. "But we should know soon. Don't you think you should've told your sister where we were going at least?" I shook my head. "Claire doesn't need to be worrying about me." I said, as I finished packing up my backpack, full of medical supplies and other weapons. "Besides, I'm the one who should be worrying about her. She hasn't been the same since the loss of Steve." Piers nooded. "Oh yeah, the kid who had the run-in with Alexia Ashford and got injected with the Veronica Virus right?" I shook my head and shuddered as I thought of Steve now, and his cruel vicious form both Claire and I had whitnessed. I shook my head again and said softly, "Don't remind me." There seemed to be an odd moment of silence between us, before Piers said, "Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories." "Thanks." I said witha heavy sigh. "How's Claire holding up?" "Not sure," I replied, as I took a rifle and placed it over my right shoulder. "Haven't spoken to her in a while." Suddenly there was a distant beep that came from the radar system by the map, which made me jump. Piers turned his attention back toward the map, and checked ut the radar on the dashboard, which was rapidly beeping now. "We got Jill's location." He said, turning toward me. "She's in the newly built mansion in the arklay mountains." I gasped. "What? that's not possible." I said in disblief. "That mansion was destroyed years ago. Wesker blew it up." Piers shrugged. "Guess he's not that smart then if he's rebuilt it and took up residence there." _Hang on Jill. _I thought as I felt the plane begining to land._ I'm coming to get you._

(PAGE BREAK)

Icy cold air swirled around us as we both stepped out of the plane. "Damn! I knew I forgto something." I heard Piers mutter behind me. "I should've packed a warmer jacket." "Keep your eyes peeled." I told him. "There may still be some zombies lurking around here somewhere." Icy snow and wind stung my eyes and froze my hands. My hands were so numb that I could bearly keep a good grip on my rifle. Although the icy wind kept stinging my eyes, I stil kept on high alert in case of any possible zombie attacks, which is why when I heard a rustle comming from a nerby bush, I jumped and immediatly aimed the rifle at the source of the noise. "Sheesh, take a chill pil Redfield." Piers said with a chuckle as he walked over toward the bushes. At this point I could tell he was rookie when it came to dealing with zombie attacks. I slowly, yet more cautiously followed behind him with my gun still aimed and fully loaded in case we had to shoot anything that moved. The rustling in the buses grew more aggitated, and now I was certain that a zombie was going to spring out of the bushes and come leaping toward us with the intent to kill. What hapened next, sent me into a complete state of shock as I watched as Piers slowly pulled the bushes away so that we could see what was behind them. I gasped, and I heard Piers mutter softly, "holy shit." There layig in the middle of the snow, huddled together, we're two young girls, both freezing cold to the touch, and both uncontious, and I was sure they were very close to death. If they weren't dead already. "We can't leave them out here like this Chris. They'll freeze to death." I nooded and carefully pickedd up the youngest of the girls. She wiggled softly in my arms and let out a soft moan. "This one's alive Piers." I said with a heavy sigh. "This one's alive too." Piers said as he picked up the eldest of the girls. "Let's get them back to the plane and get them warmed up." I nodded and we both carefully made our way back toward the ship, and all the while my mind was racing. Who were theses girls? we're they infected? MY heart sank as the thought of having to raise my rifle on these two girls if they were possibly infected, and I shook my head to get the grizzly images out of my head. "What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself. "Wesker, what the hell are you planning?"

Too be Continued...Chapter 2 comming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Resident Evil, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the two oc characters which will play a huge part in Chris's character and personality. Also a bit of Chris's backround will be in here as well.

Chapter 2 - What the hell is going on?

**Date : 9/28/2014**

{Chris' POV:}

I breathed in a huge heavy sigh as I carried the youngest of two girls into the plane, placed her into one of the chairs next to the front of the plane near the heaters, then and rubbed my hands together to relieve the numbness from the cold. Piers came up from behind me carrying the eldest of the two girls in his arms. He placed her into the chair next to the other one. We both looked at each other for a moment, then Piers went into the back of the plane and grabbed two of the warmest blankets we had and wrapped each of them around the girls. As we got the girls warm and comfortable, I carefully kept checking their bodies for infection, and when I couldn't see anything I let out a huge heavy sigh. _Thank god. _I thought in relief. Suddenly I saw the eldest of the two girls slowly stir and when her bright blue eys opned, She got scared when she saw us. "Whoa! hey now! take it easy it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I placed my rifle on the overhead bin for safekeeping. Once she calmed down, I began to carefully ask her some questions. "What's your name sweetheart?" "Allie." She said softly without meeting my eyes. "How old are you?" "Five." she replied. "Who is the other girl beside you?" Piers asked gesturing over toward the younger of the girls. "My sister Miya." Allie said as he bright blue eyes slowly filled up with tears. "What's wrong?" I asked. "She's sick." Allie said softly as tears splashed down her face. "What do you mean sick?" I asked. "Did she get bit by anything?" Allie shook her head. "No." She replied. "She's got the same thing that mommy has." "what do you mean?" Piers asked. "Who's your mommy?" before Allie could respond, the entire plan shook as the youngest of the girls began to scream in pain. I turned my attention toward her, and saw her skin grow pale, her eyes snapped open to reveal a shade of hazel-green, which had now began to darken. Beads of sweat poped down her face as she thrashed around continuing to screaming in pain. "What the hell's wrong with her?!" Piers cried as he aimed ones of his 22 calibur pistols at her head. "No!" I cried. "Piers don't!" "Wh-what do you mean don't?!" Piers cried out. "Chris, she'll kill us!" "Wait! it's not her fault!" Allie suddenly screamed over our voices, as she went over to her sister. "Miya, it's okay." She said soothingly. "It's Allie Miya. It's sissy." Miya stoped screaming in pain and her eyes began to lighten up a slight bit. She turned her eyes toward her sisters, and said ina very weakend voice, "Sissy...okay?" Allie nooded her head. "Yeah I'm okay, it's alright Miya no one got hurt." Miya's eyes darkned up again, and this time she passed out. "Holy crap!" Piers cried as I gently caught Miya's limp body in my arms. "What the hell was that all about?!" suddnely the plane rocked heavily and we could hear loud voice commign from outside. "What the hell is that?" Piers asked softely. "Zombies?" I shook my head. "No." I said firmly. "Wesker." The door of the plane suddnely flew off it's hinges, and immediatly cold air and snow swirled inside. IT was then that everything had happened so fast. I heard Piers cry out as he fell to the ground, I heard Allie scream as a bunch of guys in white grabbed her and injected her with some kind of liquid from a needle. Then I felt Miya slowly beeing taken from my arms as I came face to face with Wesker. He slick back dark blonde hair, dark clothes and dark shades haven't changed much since the last time I had seen him. "Hello Chris." he said as I felt a needle peirce my neck. for a moment everything began to spin as I slowly began to lose contiousness. That was the last thing I remebered.

Too be continued...Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not own Resident Evil, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the two oc characters Allie and Miya which will play a huge part in Chris's character and personality. Also a bit of Chris's backround will be in here as well.

Chapter 3 - Time to choose how lives and who dies

**Date : 10/2/2014**

{Claire's POV}

Leon, Watch out!" I cried out as a zombie caught him off guard. Leon struggled for a moment before he spin kicked the zombie in the head which caused him to release it's grip on Leon. That left me an opening to strike. I pulled out my brother's hunting knife and struck the zombie in the neck. It screamed in pain and dark red almost black blood oozed out of the wound as it went down. "Gross." I muttered. I watched as Leon took out his rifle gun and shot the zombie point blank range in the head blowing it's brains out. Putting it out of it's misery. "That's even nastier." I muttered as Leon tugged on my arm. "Come on Claire, we can't waste anymore time if we want to find your brother." I nodded and followed closley behind Leon's lead.

"So what exactly happened?" Leon asked. "You said Chris has been acting unusual latley?" I nodded as I carefully checked my surroundings to make sure zombies weren't going to surprise us with another sneak attack. "Ever since he got back from his mission in africa, he's been distant, almost like he's in a trance or something. I mean, one minute he's himself and the next minute he's completly out of it, and then he starts acting like he's hallucinating." "Sounds like his time in Africa was pretty traumatizing for him." Leon said witha sigh as I heard the click of his rifle, which caused me to jump in surprise. "I'm not sure that's it." I said trying to keep the worry out of my voice. "Chris dosn't get scared that easily. In fact, I don't think anything in this world can scare him." "Are you sure?" Leon asked as he looked over his shoulder at me. "Are you really sure Claire? I mean, how well do you really know your big brother? Did something happen when you two were younger?"

I stopped and looked at the ground, and that's when I saw Leon stop and he looked at me. "Claire? you okay?" he asked concerned. "Was it something I said?" I sighed and took in a deep breath. "I was too young to remeber it, but When Chris and I were young, our Parents were slaughtered. Chris whitnessed our parents die to try and protect us, and it scared him, but then shortly after that he acted like nothing was wrong. Like it didn't happen, but it did! I knew he was just acting that way to protect me, and now I feel like I can't protect him!" I felt tears filling up in my eyes, and Leon placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We will find Chris. I promise."

Page Break

1/24/2014

{Chris's POV}

I groaned as I treid to open my eyes and started to panic when I relaised that my vision was completly blurry and out of focus, making it dificult to see where I was. I heard footsteps approach me from the side and immediatly as I tried to move away, realised that my arms and legs wouldn't move. "Aw good your awake I see dear heart." I heard Wesker's voice which caused me to flinch in panic. "What happened?" I asked. "Where are Piers and the girls?" "Don't worry about them," Wesker said menacingly. I heard a small click and flinched again as I felt the coolness of a sharp blade gently touch my cheek. "Get the hell away from me you bastard." I growled. "Now now Chris, that's not anyway to speak to your mentor now is it?" He said with a sneer and the next thing I felt was the sharp blade cutting into my cheek and drawing blood. I panicked and tried to move away again and immediatly I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm as Wesker grabbed a hold of one of me arms and said, "Trying to run away won't work dear heart."

I panicked again and my heart began to race in fear. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. " What the hell did you do to me?" I asked as calmly as I could. "why can't I see?" "Don't worry about that now," I heard him say with a menacingly laugh. "Your vision will return in time." "So what are you going to do with me until then?" I asked. "Feed me to the zombies?" "Now why on earth would I do that dear Chris?" Wesker asked as he leaned in close toward me so that I could feel his breath on my skin. "I'm going to have some fun messing with your little head is all." He relplied as he let out a laugh that sounded like a complete mad man. "Speaking of messing with your head dear heart, I think it's time we play a little game." "Not interested." I spat out angrilly. Wesker chuckled evily. "Oh trust me Redfield, I think you'll be very interested in this game."

I screamed in pain as a sharp bright light shot through the room and hit my eyes. I shut my eyes against the intesisty biting down on my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain and when I opened my eyes again, not only did I realise that My vision had been restored, but yet, I saw the youngest of the two girls, Miya chained onto what appeared to be a white operating table. "What kind of sick game is this Wesker?!" I shouted angrilly. "It's called the game of life and death Redfield." Wesker said with an evil laugh. "You can either choose to save this little girl, or you can choose to save your partner." My eyes widdened and immediatly I yelled out, "What the hell have you done with Jill?! Where the hell is she damn it?!" Wesker laughed evily again and said, "She's right next to you Chris."

I looked over and to my surprise, Jill was tied to a wall, with her arms and legs immoble. Her hair was no longer brown, it was now a white blonde, and in the middle of her chest appeared to be some kind of time bomb. Or at least that's what I thought, but at that point I didn't care, all I wanted to do was save her, save Miya, find Piers and the other girl Allie, and get the hell out of there. "You have exactly two minutes now to figure out which one to save dear heart." Wesker said with an evil laugh. "And if you can't choose within that time limt, I'll choose for you." What the hell kind of sick twisted game is this?!" I shouted. "No one has the power to choose who lives and who dies Wesker, you can't play God!" Wesker laughed. "You think I'm playing God Redfield, how silly of you to think that way. I _am _God_." It's official._ I thought. _Wesker has completly lost his mind. _"Time's ticking dear heart." Wesker said evily. "Which one will you choose?"

Page Break

{Jill's POV}

I groaned and slowly opened up my eyes to see Chris yelling at Wesker and I could hear the panic in his voice. "Chris?" I asked. I saw his hazel green eyes turn to me and he looked relieved and happy to see that I was alright. "What's happening?" I asked, noticing a young girl lying uncontious on a white operating table. "Wesker's lost his mind." Chris said trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "He thinks he can play god and decide who lives and who dies." That irritated me. What kind of sick person could think that way. I looked over at the young girl on the operating table and a fury of anger flowed through me. "Tick tock dear heart." I heard Wesker say as he nodded over to Chris. "Guess you want me to choose for you then." I watched in horror as Wesker pulled out a tiny compact device with a big red button in the middle of it. "Just say the word and I'll press this button, realeasing a Tyrant in here to kill whoever you choose." I looked over at Chris and could see tears filling up in his eyes. He couldn't do it, and I knew he couldn't. There was no way he could ever choose between my life and the life of a defensive child. I summoned all my strength that I could and freed myself from the chains, alerting Wesker who simply just smirked. "Well then, I guess you did make your choice after all." He said with an evil laugh as he pressed the button. "Noooo!" Chris and I both shouted at the same time.

The entire fortress began to shake tremendously as though it had been hit by a huge earthquake as a huge tyrant burst through the door and made it's way over toward the uncontious child. "Nooo!" I cried out as I charged ahead toward the beast, and tried to punch it in the face with my superhuman strength. It didn't faze it. _Damn it! _I thought. _What the hell do I do now? _"Jill, no!" Chris shouted. "Watch out!" I turned my head toward the monster again just in time to see it's huge beast like arm head toward me. Before I had time to react, I felt a seering pain in my abdomen, and could faintly her Chris yell, "Nooooo! Jill!"

_White walls surround us_  
_No light will touch your face again_  
_Rain taps the window_  
_As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever_  
_But I have not left your side_  
_We can chase the dark together_  
_If you go then so will I_

Page Break

{Chris's POV}

Once I was finally free from the chains, I whipped out my rifle which I thanked the lord I still had and blasted the tyrant as furiously as I could. Once the tyrant was away from Jill, I caught her just as she fell to the ground. "Jill, it's okay Your going to be alright," I said while trying to hold back the tears that were slowly spilling out of my eyes. Jill shook her head weakly, and said in a very weak voice, "It's over Chris, Wesker can't control me anymore." "Jill, please don't do this to me." I sobbed, as tears streaked down my face. "Please don't leave me."

_There is nothing left of you_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_Sing the anthem of the angels_  
_And say the last goodbye_

Jill gently reached up and touched my arm, and said, "I'll never leave you Chris, I'll always be with you, but listen to me. No matter what happens to me, you have to promise me that you will always keep fighting. You have to keep fighting for a better future for our daughters."

"Our daughters?" I repeated in shock. Jill nodded weakly. "Your the only one that can keep Allie and Miya safe now." She said with a small weak smile. "Promise me that you'll always look out for them Chris. Don't let Wesker get ahold of them and control them, the same way he controlled me." There was a silent pause between us, and soon I felt Jill's body go limp in my arms, and her blue eyes had now gone glassy and lifless. "Jill...No..." I sobbed, as I cradled her cold body, as she died.

_I keep holding onto you_  
_But I can't bring you back to life_  
_Sing the anthem of the angels_  
_Then say the last goodbye_

_Anthem of the Angels lyrics by Breaking benjamin_

_Too be Continued...Dum! Dum! Dum! What will happen now? Poor Chris finally finds Jill only to loose her. Will Claire finally be reunited with her big brother? Stay tuned and find out. Chapter 4 coming soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not own Resident Evil, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the two oc characters Allie and Miya, enjoy!

Chapter 4 - Lost In Nightmares

**10/2/2014**

{Chris's POV}

I don't know how long I sat there on my knees, cradling Jill's lifeless body. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Jill, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "It's all my fault." Suddenly I felt a gentle hand lightly touch my shoulder, and I looked up to see Piers looking down at me. "Chris, are you-" he cut himself off as he saw me holding Jill's body and I saw sympathy filling up in his eyes. "What happened?" I shook my head and tears continued to stream down my face. "It's all my fault." I sobbed. "She's gone now forever, and it's all my fault." I felt Piers gently touch my shoulder, as he dropped down to his knees beside me. "You can't blame yourself for what happened Captain." He said softly. "Jill would've wanted you to move on. Don't dwell on the loss you''ve suffered, fight for a better future. Honor her memory, by defeating this asshole once and for all." I looked over at Piers and nodded slowly. "Your right." I said. "I can't keep running away and letting Wesker haunt me for the rest of my life. I have to face the truth, accept responsibility. That's the only way I'll ever get my life back. " I gently stroked Jill's wispy blonde hair back with my hand, and gently closed her eyes. "I have to stay strong now for my daughters."

"Daughters?" Piers questioned confused. "What did I miss?" I let out a slight chuckle and began to feel slightly better, then the next thing I heard made my blood run cold with fear. "Mommy?" I looked over, and saw both Allie and Miya both starting at Jill's body. "What did you do to mommy?!" Allie cried as tears welled up in her blue eyes. She ran over to Jill, and instantly grabbed her lifless hand. "Mommy! wake up!" She pleaded. "Please mommy! Wake up!" I looked over and saw Miya, who began to shake. I nodded over to Piers and he got to his feet and gently began walking toward her. "Hey there sweetie, it's okay now." He said softly, and the next thing I saw was Piers flying across the room knocking into a wall and crumpling to the floor. "Piers!" I cried out, as I gently set Jill's body down and ran over toward my comrade. I checked his pulse. It was weak, but thankfully he was still alive, just knocked out.

I"M A PAGE BREAK, FEAR ME, OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO BITS WITH MY FLAMING FURY! Just kidding, maybe not (Evil Laugh)

I looked over just in time to see Miya holding her chest and screaming violently, and shaking uncontrollably. I gasped as my mind flashed back to when I saw the red pulsing device that was connected to Jill's chest a while back. The same device that made her under Wesker's control, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. _Not again._ I thought horrified._ I can't watch another suffer at the hands of Wesker. especially not my own daughter. _Miya's screams of agony made my heart sink with terror, as my mind continued to flash back to Jill. "It's okay Miya, let me help you." I said gently as I began walking over to her. "Calm down now sweetie, everything's okay." Miya let out an agonized scream that was filled with so much horror that it nearly forced me to my knees, but I stood my ground, as I gently pulled her into my arms. "Shh, it's okay now," I said soothingly. "Daddy's here now." "D-daddy?" She asked in a terrified gasp, as she looked up at me, and I could see her hazel eyes which matched mine slowly shift to a cold hard menacing orange.

"D-daddy-w-why d-does i-it huwt?" she asked as tears filled up in her eyes. I shook my head and continued to hold her close. "I don't know sweetie, just hang in there okay? I promise things are going to get better okay?" I heard a soft growl coming from Miya, and then I heard Allie cry out, "She's turning! get back!" "Turning?" I asked confused looking over at her. "What do you mean?" Before Allie could respond again, I heard a growl coming from Miya again and this time I could see her body begining to shift and change. I gasped in fear as I saw large tendrils wrap around her body before spreading to most of her upper body, giving her a large deadly tentacle-like appendage. No. I thought horrified as my mind flashed back to Wesker. Not again. "Get back!" I heard Allie cry out, and the next thing I felt was Miya flying from my arms, as I felt Allie push hard into me using some sort of newfound inhuman strength. I felt myself being pushed hard through the air, and I hit the side of the nearest wall hard. The next thing I heard was a framilliar voice calling my name.

I"M A PAGE BREAK, FEAR ME, OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO BITS WITH MY FLAMING FURY! Just kidding, maybe not (Evil Laugh)

"Chris!" I shook my head trying to clear the dizziness that had suddenly overwelmed me, as I looked up and saw two blue eyes staring at me worridly. "Claire?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? how did you find me?" Claire chuckled and simply replied, "Believe me, tracking you down was not an easy thing to do big bro." I looked over toward Miya, who began screaming again, as the tendril began to grow all around her body consuming her. "We have to save her!" I said quickly trying to get up, but Claire held me down. "No need to worry bro, Leon's got this handled." She said with a cold look in her eyes, and my eyes widdened in terror. "No! I cried. "Sis you can't kill her, she's just a child!" "Not anymore Chris." Claire said coldly. "She's a monster. She's been infected." "No," I said grabbing her arm. "You don't understand, Wesker used her, he did experiments on her. Experiments on Jill." I watched as Claire's eyes drifted over toward Jill's lifeless body, and I could see tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Claire, listen to me," I said firmly. "You cannot kill that girl. She's..." I cut myself off and wondered what her reaction would be if I told her the truth, but hearing Miya's screams again I realized I had no other choice. "She's mine and Jill's daughter, so is the other one over there." I said nodding over toward Allie, who was still beside Jill's body crying hysterically and pleading to have her wake up. Claire looked stunned for a breief moment before she turned her head toward Leon. "Leon, don't kill the girl, she's not infected, she's an experiment of Wesker's." Leon groaned as one of the tendrils knocked him on his back. "That would've been nice to know two seconds ago!" he complained. Suddenly I felt my vision grow dim, as everything around me began to grow weary as though all the noises around me were suddenly coming from very far away now. "Chris? Are you okay?" I could faintly hear Claire's voice as I tried to fight the overwelming urge to pass out, and the last thing I saw was Leon's arm near Miya, who had now been nearly consumed by the monsterous form her body had taken possession of. She let out an ear piercing scream, and that was the last thing I remebered before everything went dark.

I"M A PAGE BREAK, FEAR ME, OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO BITS WITH MY FLAMING FURY! Just kidding, maybe not (Evil Laugh)

**10/9/2014**

{Chris's POV}

When I first awoke, I realized that I was in a local hospital, and that Claire was sitting by my side. I groaned as I tried to sit up. My head was pounding severly, and when I heard Claire gasp, the next thing I felt was her throwing her arms around me and crying. "Oh my god!" She cried. "I thought you were dead! the doctor's said you were never going to wake up from the damn coma!" "Uh coma?" I asked confused. "Claire pulled away from me, and our eyes met for a few seconds as her hands still held my shoulders. "You were out for about a week." She explained. "You were in a coma, and the doctors weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up. i was so worried. I thought I lost you." I looked around the room, there was something that just didn't feel right. "What happened?" I asked, while slowly sitting up. "I just told you," Claire said. "You were in a week long-" "Not that," I said placing a hand gently to my forehead. "I mean what happened before that?" Claire's eyes suddenly grew wide with worry. "You mean you don't remember?" She asked concerned as I shook my head. "Come on now Chris, this isn't funny." She said obviously thinking I was messing with her or something. "Who's Chris?" I asked obviously confused.

Too be continued...Chapter 5 coming soon. Poor Chris, first he loses Jill, learns that he has two young daughters to take care of, and now he doesn't even remember what happened! Will Claire and Leon be able to help him regain his lost memories before Wesker strikes again? Find out in Chapter 5. Stay tuned and please review!


End file.
